


Chimera

by ebineez01



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: Set during S7ep15, Chimera.Because I watched it last night and we know that when Sam was dancing with Pete she was thinking about Jack.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Chimera

It only took being stranded, injured and alone on a spaceship for her to realise it. Realise that she just couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't worth it, she knew that now. Her subconscious versions of her father and the Colonel had made it more than clear to her.

She'd asked him then, if she quit the Air Force, would it make a difference...or was that just an excuse. In the end he didn't really answer her question...all he could do was offer her a cryptic smile. And she knew it was because she didn't have the first clue as to what the answer would be. And she sure as hell didn't have the guts to ask him to his face. She wasn't sure he'd have the guts to answer if she did.

So when her brother called and said that a buddy of his from Denver was going to be in town on a case and asked if she'd show him around, she surprised them both by taking what was really her own advice, and saying yes.

And now here she was, putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup waiting for him to turn up. She didn't know where he was planning on taking her, she'd just come home earlier that afternoon to find a single red rose and a note telling her he was taking her to dinner and to dress up for some surprise that was to follow. She looked in the mirror and tried hard not to think about...other things. Then there was a soft tap on her front door, so she grabbed her shoulder bag and put a half convincing smile on her face.

He'd made her keep her eyes closed on the way into the building only letting her open them when the music had gotten quite loud. And she had to admit, it was something she'd never imagined he'd think of. She looked around the decorated room, the big band music playing and she couldn't help but smile at the beautiful older couples making their way around the floor. It was a little strange to be crashing Harry and Marg's 50th wedding anniversary...but it was nice. And from the looks they were getting as they made their way across the dance floor, no one minded them being there.

Then she was simultaneously happy and not that he'd chosen this. He pulled her to him and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, her hand sliding to the back of his neck and up into his short hair, closing her eyes. And suddenly it wasn't a detective from Denver she was dancing with anymore...they weren't Pete Shanahan's arms around her anymore. All her senses were playing tricks on her...his hair suddenly feeling shorter under her fingers, turning from dark blond to dark silver in her minds eye, his body taller, slimmer, stronger against hers, _his_ scent overwhelming her as she turned her face into his neck. And it was all she could do not to breath _his_ name, against another man's skin.

They pulled up outside her house and she knew, after what had happened on the dance floor, that she shouldn't ask him in because she was nearly sure it wouldn't be him she'd be thinking about. But she did anyway.

They barely made it through the door before she was on him, wanting... _needing_ him to touch her. She was so desperate for _him_ , that she was past caring she was using a surrogate, one who probably deserved better.

It may have been the detective from Denver who walked up her front path, but it was the Air Force Colonel from Colorado Springs who walked through her front door. And as _he_ pushed her back against the wall, she squeezed her eyes shut and they were _his_ long, nimble fingers that touched her and _his_ soft, hot mouth that kissed her. It was _him_ that she led to her bedroom, and it could only ever be _him_ who made her cry out that way...

Sam slept and woke with a smile on her face, one that quickly faded, when in the cold light of day she couldn't ignore that it really wasn't the Air Force Colonel from Colorado Springs who lay beside her, but some detective from Denver...

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch! I know that probably didn't end on the best note but I think it would've been pretty close to the truth, at least until she managed to plaster that smile back on her face again.  
> Hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
